


Family Christmas

by baby_rat



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_rat/pseuds/baby_rat
Summary: Its Christmas day and the Guardians are spending it together for the first time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> in this story Sandy is the book uncle  
> Aka my uncle

North had just finished delivering the last of his presents to the last house on his list. As he rode back to the North Pole he began to think about the past couple months. Before, he had never thought that Jack would be such a positive influence in their lives. But now, ever since Jack had joined them the Guardians had seen each other more in the past couple months than they had in years.

In fact, the rest of the Guardians were at the Pole waiting for North to return so they could have their own celebration. It had all been Jack's idea, he had said he wanted to celebrate Christmas with his family. 

Before he knew it, he had arrived back home. As he entered the workshop, he felt his heart warm at the sight of his family laughing and having fun. It seemed that Jack had finally convinced Sandy and Bunny to play go fish with him. It probably had to do with the fact that it was the card game he knew how to play.

North looked towards his large Christmas tree and was shocked by the large pile of gifts underneath it. At a closer look, he realized that most of the presents were for Jack. It seemed that Tooth had gone a little overboard. 

As the others noticed that he had arrived Jack ran over and gave him a hug. “You’re back! Can we open presents now?” Jack asked shyly. “Of course, my boy!” North told him. Jack cheered and ran towards the tree while the rest of the Guardians followed him. He immediately started sorting the presents into piles for each of them, and once he was done he looked up at them waiting patiently.

“Go ahead, sweetie, open your presents.” Tooth told him. “Want you guys to open yours first.” Jack said. And how could they say no to him. 

Tooth opened hers first and received a beautiful necklace from North, some rare herbs and spices from Bunny, some books from Sandy, and a large stack of drawings from Jack. Some of the drawings were beautifully detailed drawings of her home and fairies, and others were crayon drawings made when Jack had been feeling smaller. Her favorite was a crayon drawing of her, North, and Jack where both of them were holding one of Jack's hands.

North opened his gifts next and received a large hand-knit blanket from Tooth, some new books from Sandy, a chocolate bunny from Bunny, and a stack of drawings from Jack, many were beautiful drawings of his home and friends. He began blushing as he noticed one of the crayon drawings of him and Tooth kissing under the mistletoe. He looked up to see Jack smiling innocently at him.

Bunny started to open his gifts next. From Tooth he got a hand-knit sweater from Tooth, a chocolate Santa from North, books from Sandy, and drawings from Jack. He snorted as he came across a drawing of himself as a kangaroo with Jack sitting in the pouch.

Next up was Sandy. As the resident book uncle he got books from everyone. His favorite book was Jack’s, which was drawings of their adventures together. 

Finally it was Jack’s turn and he was practically buzzing with excitement. He tore into his presents, creating a large pile of gift wrapping behind him. From Tooth he got a hand-knit scarf and many handmade stuffies, his favorite being a larger version of Baby Tooth. From Bunny he got some art supplies and paint brushes. From North he got hand carved figurines of each Guardian. From Sandy he got books, to no one's surprise.

After opening his gifts he ran up to Tooth “Can I go play with my new toys please?” Jack begged. Tooth thought for a moment and eventually said “Sure sweetie, go have fun.” “Thank you momma!” Jack said, not realizing his slip of the tongue. Tooth felt her heart warm at the thought of being a mother figure to Jack and before he ran off she managed to call out “Don't go and bother the yetis, stay safe, and remember I love you!”


End file.
